<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Tell Dad by evak1isak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079381">Don't Tell Dad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak'>evak1isak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Even is 23, Gay Sex, Isak is 17, M/M, Minor/Adult sex, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Promiscuity, Slutty Isak, Smut, Soft Isak Valtersen, feminine!isak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isak's father has a colleague over for dinner, Even Bech Næsheim. Isak is struck by his beauty, and whenever Isak wants a man, he'll do everything necessary until he ends up in his bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IMPORTANT: Isak is 17 in this story, Even is 23. Please do not read if it makes you uncomfortable!</p><p> </p><p>I hope you like this!</p><p>PS: haven't reread this so there may be some mistakes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Isak, we have guests, come down for dinner!” His father shouted from the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Isak, who was facetiming with Eva, sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I gotta go,” he said. He was on his bed, lying on his stomach while he swayed his legs, which were completely bare except for a pair of extremely short sweatpants that barely covered his underwear. “My father has some boring colleague over for dinner.” He rolled his eyes, and his friend laughed on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t the first time that his father brought one of his colleagues for dinner. It then was usually followed by the two of them going to the office to <em>talk about business</em>, as his father liked to put it.</p><p> </p><p>Isak stood up and took his crop top off. He looked down to his bellybutton; the piercing he recently got there with Eva (without his parents knowing) was healing, yet he was scared that it would get infected.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, his father didn’t want him to go to dinner with an old, ugly colleague wearing a crop top and shorts (which used to belong to Vilde), so he put on a sweatshirt and a pair of black jeans. Casual and not too overdressed. His father had accepted that outfit. He hid his dildo in the drawer of his nightstand and closed the bedroom door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>So he walked down the stairs, already dreading the moment of having to interact with one of those old men who smelled like cigarettes and whose main goal in life was to make money.</p><p> </p><p>Yet his mouth almost fell open when he entered the living room and found the most beautiful human specimen he had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>For once, the guy was <em>young</em>. Probably twenty-three or something, with the perfect quiff and his blond hair pulled back, his blue eyes shining at whatever Isak’s little sister was saying, his smile made him look even more attractive, his teeth white like pearls. He had a strong, defined jaw that made Isak swoon and he wore a white shirt, a bit tight, so Isak could appreciate the muscles underneath, as well as a pair of suspenders and a cream-colored tie.</p><p> </p><p>He was, basically, Isak’s wet dream.</p><p> </p><p>“Isak, son,” his father said, startling him. He was carrying a fountain with food in it to the table. His father had dressed for the occasion, just like his mother, who was bringing a bottle of champagne to the table. “This is Mr. Bech Næsheim. Be polite and shake his hand.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Isak, who knew that he was blushing, wouldn’t say no that. He walked closer, and the man, smiling stretched his hand. Since the sleeves of his sweatshirt were a bit long and covered his hands, Isak had to pull one so that he could shake it.</p><p> </p><p>Bech Næsheim’s grip was firm, and Isak almost whimpered. It felt <em>too good</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Isak. I’ve heard a lot about you.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak blushed and stuttered a bit, but the other man didn’t seem to notice. “Uh… nice to meet you, too, Sir. And welcome to our house.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled. “Don’t need to call me sir, Isak. I’m not that old.” Isak then saw that the only chair left was the one next to him, so he just sat there while Næsheim observed him. “How old are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Seventeen,” Isak replied. His parents had begun serving the food.</p><p> </p><p>He rose his eyebrows, “Seventeen? And you’re calling me sir?” He chuckled again. Isak loved that sound. With his thumb, he pulled from one of his suspenders, which slapped against his built chest. “You should be more rebellious at your age. Calling me sir… Also, it makes me feel old, I’m just twenty-three, so no sirs.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak served himself some meat, not daring to look at him. “Uh… yeah. Okay. Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“No need to say sorry,” Næsheim replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>The man smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t encourage him,” his mother said. “Isak is a bit <em>too</em> rebellious.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak grunted, “Mum, not again!”</p><p> </p><p>“He keeps getting into trouble. With that friend of his, Eva, they sneaked into a gay club! Once I got a call from the police, they had caught him and his friend Jonas with weed. And one day, when I woke up to go to work, I found him sleeping on the corridor, drunk! Or when I found that boy, Chris, making pancakes in our kitchen in just his underwear. I almost fainted. Isak needs to be less rebellious and focus on his studies.”</p><p> </p><p>Næsheim laughed, although Isak felt humiliated. “Isak is just living life, though. As long as he’s doing well at school, he’s allowed to have some fun. We have all done that.” Isak felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest at his nice words. “What do you want to study?”</p><p> </p><p>Isak shook his head; he had gotten lost in his head while observing Even’s perfect traits.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what you want to study? Economics, like your father?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ew, no!” Isak said. “Physics.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool.”</p><p> </p><p>“You better improve your marks for that, Isak” his father said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, I’m doing better this year! I am actually meeting Jonas later today for a project we have to do, so you can’t say we are not working on that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he coming over?” His sister Lea asked. She was twelve, and <em>too</em> fond of Jonas, she always kept ogling him when his friend came over.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m going to his house, he has the material.”</p><p> </p><p>His mother looked at him, worried. “How are you getting here? He doesn’t live close.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak grunted. “Mum, I’ll manage. I’ll go by bike or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll freeze! I think it’s better if you wait to tomorrow morning,” his mother said with a stern voice.</p><p> </p><p>Isak was about to reply, but he was interrupted. “I can take him.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak looked at the Nordic god next to him. He opened his mouth, to say something, but his mother was faster.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Even, will you?” She covered his hand, which was resting on the table, with hers, and then pressed it slightly. “That’d be so nice of you.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Even, his name is Even</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, it’s not a problem. My car is warmer than a bike.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak frowned. “I… I thought you had to <em>talk about business</em>?” He said the last three words with quotation marks.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve done that already,” his father explained. “While you were in your bedroom.”</p><p> </p><p>The dinner went well, and Isak was excited at the idea of Even driving him to Jonas’. And Jonas would probably freak out. And during the dinner, Isak <em>swore</em> that he could feel Even’s knee pressing slightly against his thigh. He wouldn’t deny it: he shivered just from that.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like ages, but soon Isak was waiting by the door while Even put his black jacket suit on. He looked even better like that, it had been tailored perfectly and it made him look spectacular. He used the mirror that they had by the door to com his hair a bit, until he looked like a model of a magazine while Isak salivated next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go!” Even said, after having shaken hands with his mother and father, and Isak just followed behind. There was an extremely expensive-looking car parked by their door and, he assumed, it was Even’s.</p><p> </p><p>Even opened it from the distance, and Isak went to open the door behind. Even laughed, “Come on, get on the copilot seat!”</p><p> </p><p>Isak, blushing, did so, and Even closed his door before getting on the car. “So, you type in the direction in the GPS,” Even said, taking off his jacket suit to drive more comfortably. Once they were driving down the street, he finally spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“This Jonas, is he just a friend?”</p><p> </p><p>Isak blushed at first, but then burst out laughing, and Even couldn’t stop looking away from the street to see him laugh. “What? No! He’s my best friend! We have to do a project together. I swear!”</p><p> </p><p>Even shrugged. “Well, I don’t know. I used that excuse too when I was your age to meet with my girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh, girlfriends… Right</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s not an excuse, trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>Soon they arrived to Jonas’, whose bedroom light was lit. Even parked right in front of his house.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, so this is it. Have fun with your little project.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak snorted. “Thank God Jonas has weed or there’s no motivation to do this.”</p><p> </p><p>Even laughed. “I knew that it couldn’t just be a project.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak opened the door, smiling, about to get off. “Thank you for driving me, Mr. Næsheim,” Isak said.</p><p> </p><p>Even gave a curt nod, “You’re more than welcome. Isak?” He added when Isak was about to get off, giving Even his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” The boy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Call me Even.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak smiled. “Okay. Thank you, Even.”</p><p> </p><p>He stood by the pavement and heard the car engine roar, Even waved at him and then disappeared down the road, in the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a creaking door startled him. “Who was that?” Jonas asked. Isak walked to the house and entered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no one. Just one of my father’s colleagues.”</p><p> </p><p><em>And I need him to be mine</em>, Isak thought.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>“Isak has a new sex interest,” Jonas said casually during lunch. Right there, in front of Eva, Noora, Magnus and Mahdi.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus whistled, Eva let out a squeak, Noora rose her eyebrows and Mahdi, as usual didn’t say much.</p><p> </p><p>Isak grunted, “Stop it!” He didn’t say anything else, but kept eating his sandwich</p><p> </p><p>It was well known among his friend, and among every student in their school, that Isak had a rather active sex life (or, <em>you slutty twink</em>, as Eva liked to put it). Basically, if Isak wanted to fuck with a guy, it usually ended up happening.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true, though!” Jonas said with an evil smile. Oh, the bastard was enjoying this.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s not like I can have sex with him, can I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Noora asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Because he’s twenty-three and he works with my father!” Isak said, a bit too loud. Some people in the canteen turned around to see what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>Eva covered her mouth with her hand, giving little jumps on her seat. “Is he… is he the guy that went the other day to your house for dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>Isak nodded. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he hot?” Eva asked.</p><p> </p><p>Isak grunted. “Shit, please, don’t make me think about him. He’s so hot that it physically hurts.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus laughed. “You need to get laid.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak rose one of his eyebrows, “Magnus, you’re still a virgin.”</p><p> </p><p>Mahdi and Jonas laughed, and Mahdi punched Magnus on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I meant, you need to get laid with <em>him</em>,” Magnus added.</p><p> </p><p>Isak shrugged. “Yeah, like that’s ever happening. It’s not like I can meet him at a party.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then go to <em>him</em>,” Eva said with a smirk. At that, Isak frowned. “You know where your father works, right?”</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>Isak yawned when he got to the threshold of the kitchen door. “Where’s dad?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>His mother, who was giving him his back, turned around. “Oh, so you decided to wake up!” Isak had gotten home late after going to a party. His head still hurt from the alcohol and he had just woken up. It was almost twelve.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad went to work, he had some business to do. And I’m taking Lea to a birthday party, so you have the house for your own. <em>Please</em>, I don’t want to come back home with the house burnt down.”</p><p> </p><p>It happened quite often: Isak’s father went to work on a Saturday because he’d make lots of money. Isak was used to it now.</p><p> </p><p>Isak rolled his eyes, “Moooom… It’s not like I’ll be doing much.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman sighed and then went to the living room. “Anyways, there are leftovers in the fridge,” she said from the other room. “Or, if you want to– <em>Shit</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Isak, worried, went to the living room. “Mom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your father left his phone here!” She checked her watch. “Shit… Isak, do you mind going to the office? I have to drive Lea to that birthday and there’s no way I can be on time if we drive to the office.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak was about to grunt and complain, but then he remembered: <em>Even</em>. Would he be there? Probably not, but it was worth a shot.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I will,” he said, pretending to be annoyed. He was already thinking about his outfit to catch Even’s attention. The rusty T-shirt he used as pyjamas and his underwear were not the most impressive outfit ever.</p><p> </p><p>Once his mother and sister had left, Isak went back to his bedroom. He took his boxers off and put his pink thong on. He loved it, it looked perfect between his cheeks and over his hipbones. He put a pair of jeans on, which left his ankles bare, and then his pastel blue crop top. On top of that, one of his (many) jackets. He wanted to look sexy, but he didn’t want to freeze in the tram.</p><p> </p><p>He took the phone and hurriedly left to the office.</p><p>It had been years since he had been in that place. It was a big building, white inside. Most offices had big windows behind the tables, with some of the best views of the city.</p><p> </p><p>Rose, the secretary, smiled right when she saw him, although she looked a bit scandalized when Isak took his jacket off and saw the crop top. She was a nice woman, about to reach her fifties, the bridge of her glasses on the tip of her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Isak! Long time no see. The last time I saw you I was taller than you. What brought you here?”</p><p> </p><p>“My father forgot his phone at home, I brought it here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Your father just left! He mentioned that he forgot his phone at home and wanted to pick it up. Maybe I can call to your house in a while and see if he’s there? Do you want to wait in his office? There’s a coffee machine there.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak wanted to decline the invitation, but he was still hangover and coffee could help him a bit. Also, he hadn’t found out yet if Even was here…</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, okay. I’ll wait for him there.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know the way, right?”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled politely, “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>He walked to the lifts, surrounded by men and women in suits. Some of them were clearly judging his clothing choices. He only wished that he never got so boring when he becomes an adult.</p><p> </p><p>Soon he reached the tenth floor, and the door of his father’s office was (thank God) unlocked. He got in, and soon he saw the coffee machine, on a small table by the sofa. There was a big window behind the table, substituting what would be a wall, and right behind the main door hung a mirror which, Isak knew, his father used for tying his tie and things like that.</p><p> </p><p>The coffee could wait, and he decided instead to take some selfies by the mirror. He didn’t look hot as fuck for nothing.</p><p> </p><p>He posed, his hand on his hip. The pink stripes of his thong were visible over his hipbones. They didn’t match the blue color of his nail polish, but at least his crop top did.</p><p> </p><p>He almost squeaked when the door opened, yet he was surprised by the person he was waiting for.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh,”</em> Even said. He clearly checked him out, his eyes focusing for a bit too long on his belly piercing. “Hi… What are you doing here? Where’s your father?” Even closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>“He forgot his phone, I came here to bring it, and it seems that he went back home to pick it up. So, I’m brewing coffee and waiting for him. And you, Even?”</p><p> </p><p>Even smiled when he used his name. He looked good, as usual. The suspenders is what made it for Isak, he looked so fucking hot. Today he was wearing a blue tie, which matched his beautiful eyes. A rebel strand of hair was hanging over his forehead, his hair otherwise perfectly gelled.</p><p> </p><p>“I was looking for coffee, too. Mine is broken, so I’ve been getting my coffee here.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak smiled, feeling confident. He turned around, and through the mirror he saw Even check his ass out. “Do you want me to brew some for you?” Isak asked innocently. He leaned over, looking in the small drawer of the table, where, he assumed, there was coffee. Of course, it was only a strategy to make his ass stand out.</p><p> </p><p>He put a capsule in the coffee machine and then sat on the sofa. Even did the same, keeping distance between them. “When did you start working here? I’ve never seen you.”</p><p> </p><p>Even chuckled, “Well, there’re a lot of people working here.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak smirked. “I think I would remember if I had seen you.”</p><p> </p><p>Even ignored the teasing. “I started working here last year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see. That’s why. I don’t come here often.” Then the coffee was ready. “With milk?”</p><p> </p><p>Even hummed and rose his eyebrows, “Oh, you’re going to serve it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, like your little housewife.” Isak poured some milk and coffee in two cups, and then handed one to Even.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very polite,” Even commented, his pupils dilating and never leaving Isak’s green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell my mother, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Even laughed. “She just worries.”</p><p> </p><p>“We should do more of whatever we want,” Isak sentenced.</p><p> </p><p>Even had his arm folded on top of the frame of the sofa, his head resting against his fist. And Isak wouldn’t complain, with that bicep bulging.</p><p>“I don’t think I can do what I want,” Even said in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“You see this?” Isak asked, pointing at his pierced belly button. “I didn’t ask for permission, I just wanted to do it, so I went with Eva and we got one each.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. So you always do what you wanna do… And what do you want to do now?”</p><p> </p><p>Isak didn’t hesitate, and soon he was kissing Even, who, startled, left his cup of coffee in the coffee table. It was a heated kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Isak had one fist holding Even’s white shirt, while the other one was on his shoulder. Even, meanwhile, had one of his hands on Isak’s waist. They both moaned in the kiss, Even biting his lip and he took the chance that Isak moaned to move his tongue inside his pretty mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Isak moved until he was sitting on his lap, wriggling his ass slightly, something that Even’s dick seemed to appreciate. Even’s hands were still on Isak’s waist, so the blond boy held Even from his wrists, without breaking the steamy kiss, and placed them on his ass.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Even whispered. “This is so wrong, Isak.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak smirked, his forehead against Even’s. “That’s why we do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak kissed him again, and Even tried to take his crop top off, to which Isak rose his arms to help him out.</p><p> </p><p>Even observed his lean chest, his mouth watering. “Fuck. You’re such a sexy little thing.” Without hesitation, he went for one of his nipples, biting it. The bud went hard between his teeth, Isak arching his back beautifully while Even roamed his hands over his ribs.</p><p> </p><p>Isak had thrown his head backwards, his blond curls all over the place while he let out a soft moan, his mouth half open.</p><p> </p><p>After playing with both nipples, Even kissed his way down his chest, until he reached Isak’s pierced bellybutton. With his teeth he pulled from the piercing, and Isak whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“Sensitive, huh?” Even asked, looking up at him with a smirk. Isak just nodded, gasping. “What do you want me to do, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna blow you off,” Isak said, and Even’s dick twitched.</p><p> </p><p>Even just grunted, and Isak got off him, kneeling between Even’s knees. With his fingers he unbuckled Even’s suit trousers, which he then pulled down along with the underwear, the hard cock, with its tip red and already leaking precum, springing free.</p><p> </p><p>Even had now his hands behind his head, getting comfortable while Isak admired his dick. He grunted when the boy licked the tip; Isak smirked at the noise, and licked it again. And soon Isak had the whole cock inside his mouth, his nose buried in Even’s pubic hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy fuck,” Even managed to say. His eyes were closed, yet he kept opening them to observe the beauty between his legs. Isak had begun moving his head up and down, slowly. It was certainly not the first time he was doing this, nor the second, nor the fourth.</p><p> </p><p>Holding it from its base, Isak slurped around the dick while looking at Even, smiling. “You like it?”</p><p> </p><p>Even smiled. “I fucking love it, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck my mouth,” Isak asked.</p><p> </p><p>Even grunted, but of course he wouldn’t say no.</p><p> </p><p>“Raise your arm if you need me to stop,” Even said while he gripped Isak’s head. Slowly, he began to move his hips, and then increased the pace, making Isak gag.</p><p> </p><p>Tears had formed in his eyes and there was saliva all over Even’s dick and around Isak’s mouth, yet the boy didn’t complain. Even kept grunting and saying Isak’s name out loud.</p><p> </p><p>His hips hurt, so he stopped, and Isak took the chance to take a deep breath. “Even, I need you to fuck me,” Isak said in a fucked-up voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, Isak…”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Isak begged.</p><p> </p><p>Even looked around, until he had an idea. God, this was all so wrong… “On the table, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak immediately stood up and took his jeans off, until he was wearing just his pink thong. Even’s mouth was watering. “Shit, come here,” Even said, and then gripped Isak from his meaty thighs, which he placed around his waist while the boy yelped. Even’s big hands went to his butt, and then began walking while carrying Isak towards the big black table. Isak, meanwhile, was trying to unbutton Even’s white shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Those cheeks…” Even said in that deep voice that drove Isak crazy. Even then pulled from his earlobe with his teeth. “I can’t wait to rip you apart.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak moaned, and then kissed Even, who was about to place him on the table. With his hand, Isak threw all the papers on the table to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, when your father finds that mess…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t mention him,” Isak said, now on the table, his back against it. Meanwhile, Even was slowly unbuttoning his shirt, almost as if he were giving Isak a show. His lean chest appeared slowly. Yet Even was too eager, and ended up just removing his shirt and suspenders and threw them to the floor, his blue tie still around his neck, although a bit loose.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Even said, his fingers tracing Isak’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Isak bit his lower lip while looking at him. “Fuck me,” he said innocently, and Even’s dick twitched.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit…” Even took his black trousers and got his wallet from the pockets. Isak saw how he took a condom from inside, but he didn’t open it at first. “For later.”</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he knelt on the floor right before Isak and licked his hole, pulling the pink string to one side and pressing Isak’s legs against the boy’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Even,” Isak moaned, his hands trying to find something to grip while his back deliciously arched when Even attempted to push his tongue inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Tut, tut, tut,” Even said, and Isak went quiet, although the moans were still audible despite his closed mouth. “They’ll hear us,” Even added, before rimming Isak again, after having removed the thong.</p><p> </p><p>Even went further up and licked Isak’s balls, before licking his hard dick. It wasn’t that big, but Even found it adorable. And soon he discovered that it could easily fit inside his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Even, <em>please</em>,” Isak whispered. Even got it, he wanted to get fucked, and they didn’t have much time. He pulled the dick out, which hit Isak’s lower torso, and then pulled from the boy’s belly piercing, and Isak moaned.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you were sensitive there. Now, baby, don’t worry. We’re getting there.” Even opened the condom with his teeth, his eyes never leaving Isak’s. He wriggled his eyebrows at him while he rolled it on his dick, Isak’s legs spread and Even standing between them while Isak eagerly waited for him to fuck him.</p><p> </p><p>Soon he felt the pressure against his hole. “Shit, I have lube in my office.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too late,” Isak teased, gripping Even’s shoulders while his father’s colleague kept pushing.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, you’re tight,” Even said, his forehead against Isak’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Always tight for my tops,” Isak joked, and Even laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Isak’s jaw went slack when Even bottomed out, hitting that sweet spot inside of him. Isak felt his legs tremble, and it almost seemed like Even noticed that Isak could feel his legs being wobbly, because Even pulled from his ankles and put both legs over his shoulders, heels against shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out slowly while Isak moaned, and then created a rhythm with his hips, slow. Isak couldn’t stop staring at his body: the way ever muscle moved in unison when Even moved and hit his prostate, the way the abs were more or less visible depending on which position Even was currently.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he was fucking hot.</p><p> </p><p>His hips kept moving slowly, making Isak let out soft grunts, just like Even was doing. Even then held Isak’s ankle and kissed the bone there.</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to go faster?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Isak said.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, what?”</p><p> </p><p>And Isak blushed. It was well known among his friends and guys he had fucked with that he wasn’t submissive, but rather a power bottom. Yet, with Even, it felt right.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy,” Even said. With his fists against the table, each right next to Isak’s arms, he increased the speed.</p><p> </p><p>Isak moved his hands towards his dick, red and leaking precum and hitting his skin with every thrust. But Even was faster and held him from his wrist, without stopping the fucking to do so, the sound of skin against skin filling the office.</p><p> </p><p>He held Isak’s wrists and whispered in his ear. “If you fuck with me, I decide when you cum, sweetheart.” But Isak was a moaning mess.</p><p> </p><p>Without saying anything else, Even untied his blue tie and stopped moving, buried inside Isak. “Give me your wrists.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak pouted, but obliged and put them right in front of him. Even used to tie and tied him up; not too lose, not too tight.</p><p> </p><p>He increased the speed again, leaning over to kiss Isak, whose legs were now trapped between him and Even, pressed against his chest while Even kept thrusting in with his jaw clenched and grunting. Even kissed him, and Isak could feel the muscles in the back of his thighs ache at being so stretched.</p><p> </p><p>He fucking loved it.</p><p> </p><p>“Even… Faster… Please…” Isak whispered against his lips. “Please, Daddy…”</p><p> </p><p>And there Even fucking lost it. He kept thrusting harder and he grunted, his seed filling the condom. He made sure to hit Isak’s prostate as much as possible. Isak, with his back arched and eyes inside his skull, was in heaven, moaning his name and moans and grunts that just showed the ecstasy he was feeling. He kept trying to move his hands, perhaps because he wanted to touch himself, but the tie restrained him from doing so.</p><p> </p><p>Isak came untouched, just like Even had wanted, his sperm landing all over his chest and lips.</p><p> </p><p>Even smiled, “So fucking sexy.” He leaned again, and this time licked the sperm on his lips off.</p><p> </p><p>Isak still felt dizzy, and so did Even, who had hidden his face in Isak’s neck while breathing in deeply, the muscles of his back, which covered Isak, moving with every breath.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, Isak moved him a bit and sat on the table. He found a pen and opened it with his mouth before taking Even’s arm. He wrote down a number.</p><p> </p><p>“Text me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isak and Even meet again. For the last time?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second chapter (and final) for this story.</p><p>Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ve been quite cheerful lately,” Jonas said with a teasing smile. Isak tried to ignore the comment. He knew that Jonas knew the reason behind his cheerfulness. “Where is the grumpy Isak we know?”</p><p> </p><p>His friends at the table laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that he fucked with someone,” Magnus said, wriggling his eyebrows at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you only think about sex?” Isak replied, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You only think about sex,” Magnus snapped back.</p><p> </p><p>Isak was about to reply, but he just shrugged because it was true.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys only think about sex,” Noora added, eating from her Tupperware.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, guys let’s focus,” Eva said, smiling at her friend. “So, Isak?”</p><p> </p><p>Isak just grunted. “Yeah. With Even.”</p><p> </p><p>Eva covered her mouth, Jonas tapped his back and Magnus and Mahdi just clapped. “How did you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… Uh… I had to go to my father’s office.”</p><p> </p><p>“No way,” Eva said. “In the office?”</p><p> </p><p>Isak nodded, “It was hot, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonas whistled. He was about to say something, but Isak’s phone buzzed.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is it?” Noora asked while Isak unlocked his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“No one.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Even,” Magnus said. “I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, it was Even.</p><p> </p><p>When do you finish school today?</p><p> </p><p>Isak typed back immediately.</p><p> </p><p>3:00 pm</p><p>I’ll pick you up</p><p> </p><p>Isak locked his phone. “It was my mother.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonas didn’t buy it, but the others looked convinced.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>Isak thought that Even meant that he would pick him up at home, yet when they finished school, he saw the expensive car by the school building. And Even was leaning against it, wearing a long grey jacket and a scarf and, for some reason, a pair of sunglasses that made him look mysterious.</p><p> </p><p>And, of course, his friends saw as well.</p><p> </p><p>“So, that’s Even?” Noora asked behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s so fucking hot,” Eva said, and Magnus whistled. “Could I get his number?” Eva added.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck off. And bye!” He was the one about to have fun.</p><p> </p><p>He walked to Even, who smiled when he saw him. “Hey,” he said, opening the copilot door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Isak said shyly, which surprised him. He got inside and Even closed the door before getting in the car.</p><p> </p><p>“So? Wanna go to my apartment?” Even asked, taking his sunglasses off.</p><p> </p><p>Isak chuckled. “What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“We have the whole afternoon for us,” Even said, and winked.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s not waste our time, then.”</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>The way Even managed to make every little thing seem sexy is what Isak loved the most. He took his tie off as soon as they entered his apartment, and then unbuttoned his sleeves in front of a mirror by the apartment door, Isak awkwardly standing next to him. Not that he wanted to be somewhere else, he was mesmerized.</p><p> </p><p>“You can sit on the sofa, I’ll go and change into something more comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>The main door led to the living room, so they were standing inside already. It was an expensive neighbourhood, which didn’t really surprise Isak, and everything looked expensive in the black, white and grey apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Even went to what Isak assumed was his bedroom. Isak sat on the sofa and meanwhile looked around. To his left was the kitchen, and to his right a wall of glass separated the living room from a terrace with a swimming pool. The perks of living in the uppermost floor of the building.</p><p> </p><p>In front of him there was a TV, and by the kitchen there was a corridor which, Isak assumed, led to Even’s bedroom and the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Even appeared again, but this time he was wearing a silk dressing gown the colour of red wine. He had tied it loosely, and Isak could see his chest. And, he assumed, he was only wearing underwear.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna drink anything?” Even asked, walking to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Just water.”</p><p> </p><p>Even rose his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Just water?” He opened the fridge. “What happened to the rebellious Isak I knew?”</p><p>He then walked towards him and sat by the sofa right next to him, handing him the glass. “Here.</p><p> </p><p>“Takk.” Isak took a gulp, his mouth felt dry.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what are you thinking?” Even asked, his arm on the headreast.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking?”</p><p> </p><p>Even smirked. “Shit, what we did the other day… It was wrong. So wrong. But… I can’t get you out of my head.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t. You know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t stop thinking about you either.” Isak blushed. “Uh… It was some of the best sex I’ve ever had.”</p><p> </p><p>Even gave him a smug smile. “Good to know that I’m better than high school boys.”</p><p> </p><p>An awkward silence followed. “Wanna go somewhere more comfortable?” Even asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Isak replied, and without hesitation got on Even’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>Even smirked. “I see… Comfy?” His hands immediately went to grab Isak’s butt cheeks. And Isak teasingly rolled his hips a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“I had other plans, though,” Even teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Isak leaned over and kissed him, one of Even’s hand roaming up his back, underneath his T-shirt, the other hand still gripping his butt.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we could fuck until you’re limping and forget your name. And then we can use my jacuzzi.” Even said so against his lips, as if he were talking about the weather.</p><p> </p><p>Isak, who had closed his eyes, immediately opened them. “One condition, though: I wanna ride your dick.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak stood up, eager, and Even stood as well, holding Isak’s hand and guiding him to his bedroom. Once inside, Isak quickly took his T-shirt off, and he was about to do so with his jeans, but Even was faster and with an arm wrapped around his waist he bit one of Isak’s nipples, which hardened between the teeth.</p><p>Despite the moan that followed, Isak tried to take the dressing gown off, which he succeeded, although it hung from the arm around his waist and only Even’s beautiful pale chest and back were visible.</p><p> </p><p>Even pushed him and Isak fell on the bed, Even straddling him and biting his neck. With his hands Even tried to take Isak’s jeans and underwear all off at once, and Isak helped him as well while moaning due to the bite until they managed to pull them down, the jeans getting stuck around his ankles.</p><p> </p><p>Even stood up, his pupils completely blown out, and removed Isak’s jeans and underwear, the boy now completely naked on his bed. Even hurried and undressed as well. Isak’s pretty dick kept moving from one side to the other, waiting for Even to touch it. Isak, meanwhile, kept marveling over Even’s body, who seemed to have frozen.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Isak begged, and Even seemed to come back from his daydreaming.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, sorry, baby,” Even said in a whisper before getting on the bed, between Isak’s legs.</p><p> </p><p>Even kissed his creamy thighs, and then his bellybutton before kissing his way up his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed Isak, who kept following his lips with his eyes once Even broke the kiss. “My eyes are up here, sweetheart,” Even teased, and Isak just smiled tenderly.</p><p> </p><p>A finger pressed slightly against Isak’s puckered hole, and the boy gasped. “You like that?” Even whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe. “What do you wanna do, huh?”</p><p> </p><p> “I wanna suck your dick,” Isak bluntly said. The finger pressed further. Even hadn’t covered it in lube, yet the roughness felt so fucking good, even if Even wasn’t planning on actually fingering him.</p><p> </p><p>“How romantic,” Even replied, although his dick twitched. He then moved Isak until the boy was straddling him, Even sitting under him, kissing his jawline. “I bet you’ve sucked many dicks, huh? You’ve blown all of your straight classmates off, because they say that you suck cock better than their girlfriends. Am I wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Isak whimpered at that, and Even just chuckled. “I see. They all wait, queuing outside a cubicle, where you’re kneeling and sucking one guy off, waiting for the next cock. Blowing them until your jaws hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>And Isak would like to deny that, but this exact scene had actually happened once. And he fucking loved it. It was well known among the straight male population of his school that Isak’s mouth was better than their girlfriends’.</p><p> </p><p>Isak shook his head, and then pressed Even against the mattress. He then slowly moved backwards, on his knees, his eyes never leaving Even’s, who had his neck stretched in order to see Isak.</p><p> </p><p>Yet at the first lick from the bottom to the top of his dick, Even grunted and let his head fall on the pillow, covering his eyes with his forearm while he bit his lip. “Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even wanted to pull from those pretty golden curls, Isak’s head bobbing up and down. But when he tried, Isak slapped the hand away: a power bottom wouldn’t let Even take control.</p><p> </p><p>Isak had now proven, twice, that Even would never get a better blowjobs than Isak’s. Even felt dizzy, his fingers gripping the sheets, and the incoherent sounds he was making were filling the room, along with the sounds of Isak blowing him off.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Isak, stop. Stop,” he said between moans. The boy immediately did, hovering overing him. “Everything okay?” He asked, and then gave him a chaste kiss. Even felt the saliva around Isak’s lips, the result of him deepthroating.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Fucking great. But I don’t wanna come yet. And I like sucking dick, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak smirked. “Okay. Don’t move.” With one knee on each side of Even’s torso, Isak kept moving until the tip of his hard dick touched Even’s lips, who immediately understood what Isak wanted to do.</p><p> </p><p>Even held him tightly from the back of his thighs and pushed further, the veiny dick slowly filling his mouth, almost touching the back of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Shit, he was in heaven.</p><p> </p><p>Isak then gripped his hair with one hand, the other hand against the wall, and then began to face-fuck Even. Yeah, Isak liked taking control. Even could understand why: fucking around with so many of his classmates, it was better to not be weak, or seem submissive, so that they didn’t assume that Isak was just a toy to be used for their pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Even loved the way Isak tugged from his hair, the way it hurt a bit, while Isak kept moving his hips, sliding in and out.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, when Even was moaning in bliss with Isak’s dick inside his mouth, the boy pulled out. “Where are the condoms?” Isak asked in a whispered in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“In the nightstand drawer. Don’t you want me to eat you out or finger you first? Loosen you up?”</p><p> </p><p>Isak smiled. “I play with my dildo almost every night before bed, I’m used to doing it without prep first.”</p><p> </p><p>Even’s precum-leaking dick twitched at the image of Isak in his bedroom with his ass in the air while burying his dildo inside hiss hole. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak opened the drawer, and there he found lube and a condom, which he expertly rolled on Even’s dick. He then applied some rube around his hole, it would help.</p><p> </p><p>With the soles of his feet against the mattress, on each side of Even’s body, Isak slowly sank on Even’s dick, which began to open him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Isak grunted. His hands were against Even’s chest, Even holding him from his wrists while he observed the beautiful image in front of him. Isak, all disheveled and with his body blushed and covered in sweat, slowly sinking and grunting while Even’s big dick stretched him open.</p><p> </p><p>And, finally, he bottomed out.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so fucking tight,” Even said between gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Isak leaned over, his forearms bracketing Even’s head, gasping. “I feel so full,” he said, and smiled, just like Even was doing. He moved his hips a bit, feeling Even’s dick move inside of him. Then, he moved back again, his hands behind him against the mattress so that he could gain some equilibrium while bouncing on Even’s dick. His whole body was now exposed, Even marveling over his beautiful body and running his hands over his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>He began to move his hips slowly, steadily gaining speed. He used the strength from his feet against the mattress to help himself and begin to bounce on Even’s dick. Slowly, but steady.</p><p> </p><p>Even kept praising him. The words kept flowing out his mouth, and Isak smiled every now on then, although he was concentrated on riding Even, his hard cock and the small ball of his belly piercing moving along with every movement. “Beautiful”, “princess” or “sweetheart” were among the terms he used.</p><p> </p><p>Even kept pressing Isak’s thighs with his hands. Isak decreased the speed. He gripped Even’s wrists and then pulled Even’s arms over the older guy’s head, pressing them against the pillow, without stopping fucking himself. He now Even all spread underneath him, Isak taking control. And it seemed that Even liked it.</p><p> </p><p>“The most beautiful power bottom,” Even said, Isak moaning over him. “Working for that seed, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Even couldn’t move his hands, but he could move his hips; so he did, his hips meeting Isak’s ass with a harsh movement, his dick pressing against Isak’s prostate. The pleasure seemed to cloud Isak’s mind, and Even got the chance to keep moving his hips fast against Isak’s butt cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Isak rolled his eyes inside his skull, his jaw slack, Even hitting the prostrate every damn time. Even felt how the grip around his wrists became softer, Isak too gone, so gone that he had stopped moving and let Even fuck him thoroughly, who kept thrusting his hips upwards.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I take control, baby?” Even asked, and Isak just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Eve n held him from his hips and pressed Isak against the bed, on his back. Isak’s legs were over Even’s shoulders, who was on his feet on the bed, knees slightly flexed, while he kept fucking Isak, who had a become a mess of moans.</p><p> </p><p>Even pulled out, marveling over Isak’s gaping hole. “So fucking beautiful, baby,” Even said.</p><p> </p><p>“Even, please…” Yeah, he got it, Isak needed to feel full.</p><p> </p><p>Even buried himself again in Isak, knowing that he couldn’t last for too long. “Even… I”. Okay, so Isak wasn’t going to last either.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t touch yourself, princess,” Even whispered. And then he began his thrusts, making sure to press that sweet spot every time.</p><p> </p><p>Isak’s toes curled over Even’s shoulders, and the boy arched his back, his legs completely trapped between the two bodies, while Even kissed him, their moans meeting in the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going… I’m going to…”</p><p> </p><p>Soon Isak spilled, moaning, his nails running down Even’s back, who had just come inside the condom at the same time that Isak had spilled all over his body. Even, grunted, kept moving in and out very slowly, coming back from his orgasm, just like Isak was doing.</p><p> </p><p>Even kissed the tip of his nose, and Isak smiled. The older boy placed one of the curls behind his ear, and then slowly pulled out and tied the condom before throwing to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Isak, still on the bed, followed him with his gaze. “Do you have paper to… uh… clean myself?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go to my jacuzzi,” Even said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, I don’t wanna walk.”</p><p> </p><p>Even stretched his hands and with his palms upwards, he moved his fingers. “Come here.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak stood on the bed, his knees weak, and Even held him against his naked body. Isak rested his head on Even’s shoulder, humming, and Isak held him from behind his thighs, then walking towards the room where he had his own jacuzzi.</p><p> </p><p>He got inside the jacuzzi, Isak still on top of him, and then he actioned it. A bottle of champagne was inside the small fridge he had in the room. Isak sat inside the jacuzzi, and Even got out to fetch the bottle and two cups. Fuck, he looked so good all wet, Isak thought.</p><p> </p><p>“That was… amazing,” Isak said when Even was back inside the jacuzzi.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Even had a smug smile on his face. “You too. I’m better than your classmates?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, they wish they had a quarter of your talent,” Isak said, toasting with Even before taking a sip of his drink. He let the cup by the jacuzzi, and then sat on Even’s lap. “Next time, I could make up an excuse and stay for the whole night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isak…” Even said with a sad smile. “You know that we can’t keep doing this, right? Like, this is so wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak sighed. “I know, but nobody needs to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not just that, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak slowly nodded. “You’re so fucking hot, though. Shit…”</p><p> </p><p>Even laughed, and then kissed him. “You’re turning eighteen in a few months, right?” Isak nodded, skimo-kissing. “You can’t wait a few months? Without sex? Or, sex with me, at least? You’ll have to settle for your classmates.”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise you won’t just forget about me?” Isak said.</p><p> </p><p>Even caressed his cheeks with the back of his fingers. “Shit, baby, no. You’re not a toy for me. When you turn eighteen, I’m taking you on a date.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak rose his eyebrows. “On a date?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? You aren’t that romantic?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,  I just thought that this was…”</p><p> </p><p>“Just sex?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he said in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, sweetie, no. At least, not for me. In a few months, I’ll take you to the best date you’ve ever been to.”</p><p> </p><p>Isak smiled. “Promise?”</p><p> </p><p>Even kissed him tenderly. “Promised.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know your thoughts and thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>